Lindonis Felblood
Lindonis Felblood traveled with Sun King Kael'Thalas Sunstrider to Outland following the brutal end of the Quel'dorei life he once knew, a life he speaks nothing of, one lived by another elf. Among the most fanatical of the new Sun King's followers, crediting Kael not only with the salvation of their people, but with providing them a path to such power as to never again worry of such indignity. Taking to fel energies with enthusiasm since his first taste of the intoxicating power, Lindonis was among those assigned to Eclipsion in Shadowmoon Valley early in his time on Outland. A number of his kin underwent training as demon hunters, some to die, some to go mad, and others to emerge speaking endlessly of duty and sacrifice. Lindonis gorged mightily upon the fel energies of slain demons throughout Shadowmoon Valley, soon placing the power above all else, and picking off demons he knew in the service of his then allied Illidari allies just as readily as those serving the Legion. Lindonis developed a sort of moral nihilism in Shadowmoon, having lost his home and family in the invasion, he came to care of nothing but the strength to carve out his niche in the universe; if a few planets had to be destroyed along the way, such is the way. Destroy or be destroyed. He grew acquiainted to a number of like-minded associates, eager for endless power offered by fel, but not the madness and servitude of the Illidari. Seeing the dissolution of the alliance with Illidan not as a betrayal but simply as the opportunity to openly stalk the Illidari-aligned forces he long had in secret, Lindonis and his cadre were recalled to Netherstorm, but cut a bloody path there, raiding Illidari strogholds such as Baa'ri and using the early confusion to often pose as Illidari and gain access to the powerful demons the group would subdue and take their power as their own. Lindonis began to notice the first cracks on his skin naturally pale skin, a reddish hue beginning to take hold, growing dry and at times crackling, oozing with fel. Lindonis first took to covering his face upon return to Netherstorm, where his abilities with summoning infernals drew accolades, but even the at that time small physical alterations his gorging on demonic energy had brought upon was nauseating to some, and Lindonis began wearing a reinforced headplate in the name of defense. He abandoned such precaution following the Scryers' defection, an event he saw as a needed culling of those lacking the resolve to claim the limitless power the Sun King had guided them towards. Working alongside the Burning Legion or against it meant and means little to Lindonis; so long as he has his power, and a seat from which no mortal of god may remove him, he saw such things as details. His skill with commanding infernals; Lindonis came to delight in the notion of calling upon such a raw and potent form of few, drew notice, and Lindonis was assigned to train less experienced warlocks for a time, though was relieved of this duty following a series of questionable training accidents and assignments apprentices never did return from. Lindonis' tome had grown nicely during this period, forged of the thick hide of demons and the thinner skin of elves, the pages imbued with their tormented souls, a vessel to seek out and bind larger and stronger demonic entities. Lindonis' sanity severely slipped into question during this period, acting without regard of his deeds being uncovered, casually using apprentices as disposable tools to seek out demonic names and forbidden rituals, inscribing such in the tome, and fueling it with the very souls of those whom had provided him the information. Keeping the tome a secret even from his cadre; Lindonis spent much of his remaining time in Netherstorm on patrols, raining infernals and felfire among anything living that was where it didn't belong. Lindonis and his cadre drew upon each others' powers and learned or developed advanced summoning rituals, with fewer enemy demons to stalk, it grew necessary to summon demons from across the nether to continue growing stronger. The crackling, and reddish/orange coloration spread across Lindonis' face, and he made no attempts to conceal what he had become, a small price in his mind for such power. The Felblood Consortium Lindonis was out on patrol when Tempest Keep was breached, and gathered with his allies at their isolated ritual site in western Netherstorm. Lindonis had served Kael once, he now served only himself, and retreating to Azeroth for an increasingly desperate last stand was not in Lindonis' interest, not with the Black Temple soon facing siege as well, and all of the power on Outland to be forgotten to most. After the bulk of the Sin'dorei had evacuated Netherstorm, Lindonis and his associates, now calling themselves "Felblood", and wearing their demonic disconfiguration as badges of their power, rounded up a number of initiate felmancers also clearly hesitant to leave. Word came through a friend of Lindonis' that elves were gathering high above Hellfire Penilsula on the Throne of Kil'jaeden, and the group made their way there, the initiates tasked with summoning, binding, and suspending terrorguards day and night. Lindonis gorged as he had never before, the bounty of fel energy within the captive demons deepening his fel intoxication, encroaching madness as he looked out upon the peninsula, forces of all stripes retreating through the portal. Outland was theirs at last, though the newly cemented Felblood Consortium decided not to linger long on the Throne, but to branch out across Outland, which soon became forgotten as matters back on Azeroth began to dominate. When word of Kael's final demise reached Lindonis, he barely took a moment from the swash of devastation the Consortium was cutting across Lindonis' old territory in Shadowmoon. Elements of the Eclipsion and Illidari that had survived the fall of the Black Temple by virtue of being spread across Shadowmoon faced a similar situation as Lindonis had, and with both Illidan and Kael gone, the Consortium added to its numbers a number of veteran Felblood elves, some showing features such as wings and the beginning of horns. Current Activities Lindonis and the Felblood Consortium, which saw its share of internal strife as former rivals vied for power, grew increasingly secluded, with a territorial nature developing, with the exclusion of the Throne of Kil'Jaeden. The only true rule followed as the elves divulged deeper into creatures of fel was the peace of the Throne, and it remains a vital if sporadic gathering place for the "transformed" or "ascended", as they began calling themselves. Lindonis' exact residence is unclear though believed to be among the fel pits of Shadowmoon Valley near the Deathforge, where Lindonis often works on various fel-imbued fetishes, armor, and ritual iitems. With a command of netherspace, the felbloods learned to cross over from their version of Shadowmoon to that on Draenor-alternate, placing them into contact with their once kin for the first time in years. Lindonis began masking his face more fully, and as the lush, unravaged though increasingly demon-filled Draenor was only a nethergate away, he took on the guise of a Sin'dorei warlock deployed as many to fight the so-called Iron Horde and Legion presence. Lindonis cared nothing of either of these forces, but as the battle increasingly came to rely upon demons, dimensional rifting proved an easier means of obtaining demonic energy than summoning rituals and hunting on Outland. Lindonis came to realize, somewhat to his surprise, how many warlocks, all of various degrees of sanity and corruption, if his own was far beyond, served openly as felmancers among the armies of Silvermoon, many having trained under Kael'Thalas though initiates by no means uncommon. Viewing the third Legion invasion of Azeroth as a great opportunity to discover the secrets of the Legion and to take the power of elite Legion demons, dreaming of ascension to a level of power and knowledge even Kael'Thalas must have thought unimaginable. Lindonis has his stronghold on the shattered Outland, and cares little if Azeroth falls to the Legion or not, for it is not his home. However with the number and strength of demons present, and the secrets they bear, vaster than anything he's see yet, Lindonis spends time engaging the Legion on his terms and to his own ends among the many fronts of the war on Azeroth. Such powerful infernals fighting against the Legion often come as a welcome site to wary defenders, though few see the corrupted face which lies beneath his masked, fel-exuding facemask, and the corruption and endless thirst for power which has left an even greater mark on his once righteous Quel'dorei heart. Netherwalking In the pursuit for more power that's twisted Lindonis' form into something no longer fully SIn'dorei, he came to learn a great deal about the vastness of the Twisting Nether. His known ability to shift between Draenor-Alternate and Outland is the most prominent example of this. However, the true extent of his knowledge is unclear, and given the infighting that has plagued the Felblood Consortium on top of dangerous threats on the largely forgotten Outland, while Lindonis claims his place of power, and infernal creation is near the Deathforge in Shadowmoon Valley, this is by no means certain, and what other pocket dimensions of planes of existence Lindonis may have learned of during his exploration of the nether is unknown, and with so many felbloods falling to violence, or attempting to re-integrate into society, Lindonis persists, and some speculate he may have a place or places of safety only accessible via his black nether portals, portals which form far quicker than either an arcane or fel portal, and allow Lindonis to return to safety, wherever that may be, if the turn of battle turns against him, or if he's faced with questions he'd prefer not answer. Even if Lindonis' nethergates only do connect to locations on Outland, his mastery of travel through the nether allows Lindonis to be present one moment and gone the next, often not impacted by dampening fields that block more traditional means of teleportation. He may well hold skills that many would like to learn, but the distrustful Felblood keeps his secrets closely guarded, and are likely to be carried to his grave, lest tomes detailing his work both exist, and exist in a location that does not involve extensive nether travel to reach. Category:Blood Elf Category:Warlocks Category:Characters Category:Fel Magic Category:Felblood Elf